


Stick a Pole

by GabyElle



Series: Shance Kinkfest 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shance Kinkfest 2020, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: Working as a stripper, Lance always felt like he's different. An omega who never experienced his first heat, his scent lacking. He kept that within himself and was starting to accept his fate that he'll never be a normal omega. Then, he caught an alpha peering curiously into the window of the club he's working in.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shance Kinkfest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966663
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Stick a Pole

**Author's Note:**

> A very overdue/late submission for Shance Kinkfest. But whatever, I'm going to pretend the event still exists ;)
> 
> Oh, did I mention this is my first time writing Omegaverse?

Lance pulled up the sheer stockings up to his thighs, hooking it over the garter belt and smoothed it with the palm of his hands and readjusted the matching lacy bra resting over his chest, tugging on the delicate ribbons on the front securely before slipping his heels on.

Now, he took a step back facing himself at the full body mirror. His cheeks showing from the boy shorts panties, his cock was barely seen from all that lace details. Lance twirled around and struck a quick pose, damn he looked good.

The dressing room was connected to the stage, his heels clicked against the metal stairs and stood behind the velvet curtains. The palms of his hands began to sweat despite doing this numerous times, the nervous feeling still lingered. Lance wiped it off on his stockings, it’s not ideal to have sweaty hands when he’s just seconds away from performing.

The curtain lifts at the bottom of his feet, Lance struck a pose—his hand on the pole just above his head. Here goes nothing.

A single spotlight lit up, he sensed watchful eyes focused solely on him. The faint smell of alpha and omega pheromones mixed engulfed the room, tickled his nostrils but it hardly affected him.

As the first note of music begins to play, Lance walked around the pole, slowly then leaned against the pole with his legs parted wide, by lowering himself down, his gaze locked towards the crowd while they watched him in return.

Like always, the club was fully packed tonight. It doesn’t come to a surprise, what makes this strip club unique is the only place where it has alphas and omegas performers.

When he turned ten, it was determined he’s an omega. By the age of thirteen—puberty begins together with the traits that developed with it. Still nothing, and it continued by the time he reached fifteen, a test was conducted and it showed that Lance was perfectly normal.

Time went on and on, now a fully grown adult—twenty-one years of age, nothing has changed. At this point, Lance suspected that he may just be a beta, but after a second test conducted proved he’s a truly born omega. Though, his  _ condition  _ was baffling.

Since then, Lance grew to accept the fact there’s some kind of genetic disorder within himself and didn’t question it.

The music picks up its tempo, Lance was fluid with his movement doing a smooth cupid twirl and proceeded with a chopper, the bra straps slipping down his shoulders, his nipples close to revealing.

He didn’t want to start stripping so soon, but oh well.

Lance hooked his thighs firmly around the pole, hanging in midair. His fingers touched the edge of the ribbon with a light tug and the bra came loose down his arms which he let fall effortlessly on the stage.

His nipples perked instantly from the exposure and well aware of the stares he’s getting. Lance slid down from the pole and got on his hands and knees, crawling towards the audience.

Once he got close enough, Lance rolled on his back with his legs up and spreads it apart and brought his feet down on the floor, hips up as he wiggled, hands sliding down his thighs. He took his time with it, letting the audience watch his body before lifting his body and sitting on his thighs with his legs spread open again.

Hands reached out to him, casually slipping dollar bills into his stockings and some stretching forward from their seats to slip it under his panties. Oftentimes taking the opportunity to let their fingers sliding against his skin before pulling away. What else is new?

But he sees no wrong in that if they’re generous with their money. So it’s only fair he returns the gesture. Lance gave his best smile with a flirty wink, playing with the edges of his panties with his fingers and stretched low enough for his cock to spring out on full display.

Lance saunters back to the pole again, time to end it with a high note. A carousel moves before doing an elaborate spin before sliding down the pole sprawled out on the floor, half exposed just as the music ends.

Claps filled the air, curtains lowered. Lance hearing the sound of his breath with his chest heaving.

Plucking the money from his panties and stockings before tucking his cock back. Giving a quick count, Lance was satisfied with the earnings, every dollar bill counts.

At the end of a very late night, the club closed its shutters. Lance exchanged goodbyes with other performers and watched them happily interacting with their partners.

Pretending something he’s not was probably the hardest thing he has done and so far it worked, no one suspected anything amiss.

But watching alphas and omegas burying each other’s neck to inhale their scent and to see the satisfaction bliss on their faces—tugged something in his chest.

Having accepted the fact he may not meet his mate with his defect he considered a curse. However, he can’t stop jealousy within himself seeing couples together.

* * *

It was just like every other day when Lance showed up to the club at noon, hours before the showtime. While outsiders may not realize it, strip clubs run the show systematically.

A brief roll call was conducted first hand followed by a brief discussion. As it turns out, he’s listed third on the main performance tonight again, but not after giving patrons a personal private dance. Looks like it’s going to be a busy night ahead.

While this job may serve as easy money, it’s the skills and persistence of performing, balancing his weight with his body, that was often overlooked by the public eye.

Lance did some light stretches dressed in his DIY crop top and shorts that allowed him to move with ease.

He dedicated the rest of his hours warming up, lots of stretching and even more rehearsing enough to break a sweat. Time was ticking and he had to make every second count to perfect his routine.

The track ended, allowing him a chance to breathe. What a workout. Lance hopped off the stage and grabbed a water bottle to quench his thirst. His eyes wandered towards the large window to an onlooker peering inside the club.

For starters, it’s a one-way window. Anyone from the outside can’t look inside. However, those from the inside can see everything. Needless to say, for this particular person  _ trying  _ to catch a glimpse was just amusing.

Lance approached closer to the window. He’s tall and muscular, neatly trimmed undercut with a perfectly chiselled jawline. He looked interested and so did Lance.

Hand against the door and Lance gave a push, his sudden presence caught the stranger by surprise. The gust of wind blew against Lance’s face, a whiff of his scent filled his nose, an alpha.

The man stared at Lance, looking uncertain. His nose wiggled and his brows frowned slightly.

People always had the puzzled look upon meeting him for the first time. Having told that his scent was fainter than normal omegas, Lance had to simply make an excuse it’s due to the side effects of suppressants.

“You have to come back later tonight,” he told. “And if you’re thinking of getting advance access, don’t. That’s not how we do here.” Some patrons would request for a crowd less viewing, unbelievable.

“Oh, I was just passing by,” the man replied.

That’s what they all say, but with a little coaxing eventually, they gave in. “I saw you watching from the inside. You must be a little curious.”

Club rules didn’t state anything about luring customers in. So, why not? “Good music with best-served drinks. That’s just the tip of the iceberg.” Lance shrugged, leaning against the door with his feet crossed. “Wanna know a secret?”

“Please do tell. I’m all ears.”

“Firstcomers always come back the following night.” Lance winked.

The man remained silent with his arms crossed over his chest, muscles bulging slightly. Lance felt a little intimidated with the man gazing on his thighs, all he could do was remain calm. When their eyes met again, he sees the swift reaction of the man’s pupils dilating with a tiny smile playing on his lips, ”What’s your name?”

His heart thumped against his chest by the slight tone of his alpha voice. Lance pressed his finger against his lips, “I’m afraid I can’t tell you. You’ll have to find out for yourself.”

The man’s eyes twinkled. “Guess, we’ll see.” He dropped his arms to the side and walked past Lance, his scent has changed and left a lingering effect even after the man was gone from his sight.

* * *

The night can’t come sooner enough. The club was bustling with energy like always. As always Lance felt the nerves in him tingling, but only this time it’s different.

He can’t stop thinking about the alpha male, Lance can't deny the fact he was lowkey flirting with him. Sure, he’s got both good looks and body. But it’s the energy of the alpha he has.

Tonight, he picked an outfit just to make a statement to wow the crowd and him. The usual stockings and garter belt, a thong to show his perky ass and his cock almost peeking. Lance’s favourite part of the outfit was the basque, sliding the zipper up and tugging it upwards so that it stays in place, thankfully with his small frame it fits him well. 

The stilettos add the extra flair to the final piece of his look. Overall, he looked like a damn prize and that’s what he liked about it. He only hoped that the alpha feels the same way when he shows up.

With his eyes closed, Lance envisioned him standing with his scent engraved in his memory, so alluring that brought ease in his body.

It’s a good thing he decided not to tell his name. The thought must have lurked in his mind and that will lead to him coming into the club. He’s positively sure about it. Tonight, for sure.

The bustling music from outside was the energy he needed to perform. Lance made his way up to the stage, stood aside as he waited for his turn.

Doubt invaded his mind. What if the man decided not to show up? He’d been so confident before but now the longer thought about it, Lance was starting to think otherwise.

Lance hears his name being called, burying his thoughts at the back of his mind, it’s showtime.

As always, he wrapped his hand around the pole and stood in position. The curtain rises revealing himself to the waiting audience.

Right away, his eyes scanned the crowd in search of the man, the dimmed lights didn’t make things easier for Lance to look. He tried tracking his scent but to no avail due to the mixture of other scents in the room—unless mated. A mated couple can easily track their significant other even in the most crowded places.

Right away, the music starts to play. He does a front hook and swings slowly around the pole flashing a confident smile. His thighs pressed together in between and bending his back in a smooth position.

This earned a few claps, Lance resisted a smile. He does another swift twirl again and holds his pose with a pike hold. His performance was merely a warmup and yet he felt the warmth engulfing his body, causing a thin sheen of sweat to form on his skin.

His thighs gripped the pole in between to a delicate swan pose followed by a back hook. Wherever he is, Lance hoped he’s watching from somewhere.

He felt the heat on his skin. Both of his palms grew sweaty making it more difficult to have a proper grip on the pole. Since when the stage got this warm?

Lance felt his heart beating wildly against his chest as if he’s running a marathon. That shouldn’t be the case at all.

He glanced over the crowd and caught the grimace on their faces, not impressed, hopefully not by his performance?

Then, the heat grew in the pit of his belly. It was odd, but Lance was able to manage it. He continued with his next move anyways, the thigh held with both arms free.

It felt as if he’d touched an exposed wire and a jolt of hot electricity travelled up his spine. Lance let out a gasp along with the jerk of his body that led him to lose his grip on the pole and fell hard on the stage.

Pain coursed through him as clutched on his injured knee. In seconds, he was feeling feverish and shivering when he’s not feeling cold. In a state of confusion and can’t even bring himself to stand, weak and shaking in his legs, the unusual throbbing in his groin.

The thought registered to Lance, of course. Why didn’t he see it clearly?

From embarrassing ones to being almost unbearable, from mild and tolerable, no experiences are the same. Having to hear those stories growing up from various omegas wasn’t comforting.

But this was beyond what Lance was prepared for—in a strip club of all places.

First heats are considered to be the strongest, the emitted scent is what draws alphas and it’s testing their self-resistance to stay in control.

Never he felt completely ashamed and so helpless as faced the audience again, observing the sudden shift in the room, to be met with a mixed reaction of disbelief and shock. Others were glowering at him.

Then one of them stood up and stalked towards him with his large hand out.

Panic bubbled within him, desperately Lance backed away from the stranger. That was until someone put himself between him and the man.

Right away, he recognized the scent.

“Don’t even think of laying a hand on him,” his voice growled, his hand grabbing on the other alpha’s hand.

“Who are you to stop me?” The other argued back.

He squeezed the man’s arm, so hard that Lance heard a crunch that earned a loud cry prompting him to step away.

“Stay away,” he warned again and before facing the audience. Based on the looks on their faces, they heard his message loud and clear. Then, his gaze turned to Lance, he found himself staring into the gaze of an alpha, intimidating and authoritarian, enough to make his skin crawl.

He knelt down and swiftly carried Lance in his arms and casually walked off the stage.

Lance can’t speak, he was panting, trembling in the man’s arms. His vision blurred, spinning but it was the lingering alpha scent coming from the man is what made him sane.

“You’ve come after all,” he whispered lowly almost to himself.

The door opened and they entered inside to a room with a single coloured light that’s barely bright enough, he laid Lance against the soft couch and seated next to him.

“What were you thinking?” the man asked incredulously.

Words caught in Lance’s throat. He can’t speak. He can’t think. 

“Do you realize what position you just put yourself in? You nearly riled up a pack of alphas out there.”

“It’s not like it’s my fault.” Lance's raised his voice but it was strangled, he tried to prop himself up with his buckling elbows. “I thought I was born with a genetic defect. Never in my wildest dream, I’d get my first heat!”

Then silence. The man understood it well, and Lance was glad he’s able to let it out, finally. After years of concealing, lying to himself to cover up that he’s fine. Tears threatening to escape from his eyes, he forced himself to not to, by looking away. After everything that happened, Lance forced himself not to sob.

A gentle caress touched his neck, warm and comforting. Fingers on his cheeks, reassuring him. Lance reached for his hand and pressed his nose against the man’s wrist, inhaling deeply. 

His breathing eases and he took a silent peek towards the man, his eyes were soft, clearly concerned before averting his gaze.

The man’s wiggled his nose, his chest rose and fell, jaws clenching from his teeth grinding together. His brows frowning and it’s clear that Lance’s heat was affecting him.

It must take a lot of resilience to maintain control and not lash out to a vulnerable state omega.

“I’m sorry,” he told.

“It was the confusing time of my life,” Lance pondered aloud, “turns out I’m a late bloomer, better late than ever, I guess,” he sniffed the man’s wrist again.

The man’s eyes shined despite the lightning in the room, Lance willed a smile and much to his surprise he returned the gesture.

“I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Shiro,” he spoke with such poshness.

“Lance,”

They could have had a real introduction, just like he could have a flawless performance and he’d be impressed. But alas, it’s not what it seemed to be.

Shifting his legs against the leather seats, Lance felt the warm slick wetness against his thighs. Great, he just ruined his favourite outfit. Squeezing his thighs together, he didn't want Shiro to see him like this, though the smell is apparent.

It wasn’t fair at all to drag Shiro into this. “You didn’t have to do this,” Lance told.

“If I don’t, who will?” he said.

Touched by his words and gesture. “And for that, I thank you, Shiro,” he expressed.

Shiro returned the smile, “You’re a natural on the stage,”

This perks his interest. “Really?”

Shiro nodded, “You’re a natural in pole dancing.”

“I mean… I’m naturally flexible, that helped a lot in perfecting my moves.”

Another wave of warmth swept over Lance again. His body curled up tighter and lightly whimpering from the discomfort, his vision spinning in circles. “My body feels like it’s on fire…”

“Come here,” Shiro grabbed Lance over so he’s seated on his lap. His large hand clutching the back of Lance’s head and pulled him close, his nose pressed up against his neck. The spot where the scent is more prominent.

This shocks Lance, “Shiro—”

“It’s the only way you can take your time,” he informed.

Right away, Lance’s instincts kick in. Inhaling deeply, taking that musky scent. Poignant, distinctive than before, so comforting that he nuzzled his face against his bare neck.

“God, you smell heavenly,” he murmured against his neck. His tongue darted out and lightly licked Shiro’s skin to taste his scent. His throat tightened and his whole body shuddered.

“Don’t do that, Lance…” he hissed through his teeth.

It’s not like he could help himself, Shiro was just simply addictive. Lance was feeling content, numbing the sensation in his body not entirely.

He was relaxed fully on Shiro’s lap, once again, his body betrayed him. Scooting closer, leaving no space between them. His hips swirled side to side comfortably against Shiro’s thighs.

His senses kick in, down to the nerves in every part of his body. Instinctively, he circled his hips around. Crotch on crotch, grinding up against him almost like Lance needed to, it felt so thrillingly good that a gasp slipped right out of his lips.

Shiro’s chest rumbled under his fingertips, muscles tensing while struggling to maintain his erratic breathing. His warm hand pressed against Lance’s back, keeping him still.

With a slow and steady pace, Lance’s panties were drenched and smearing Shiro’s pants. Shivers travelled up their spine, it brought some relief but Lance craves for more.

How they both grew hard under their clothing from that brief of action, and there’s no stopping it.

Lance took a peek down between their thighs and he was momentarily shocked by the sight before him. At the sight of Shiro’s large bulge compared to his. 

“Shit…” he groaned out, his voice was low.

He glanced back up at Shiro, he’s trying his best to maintain composure. His body reacted again by nuzzling his face against the crook of his neck, feeling Shiro’s pulse throbbed lightly against his lips, a contented purr escaped from his throat, earning a sigh from the alpha.

His thumb gently strokes his hand, reassuring. It came naturally to him, like he just knew what to do. His omega tendencies helped to calm the emotionally frustrated alpha, pampering kisses on Shiro’s neck. A deep low purr resonated from his chest.

An intimate gesture that’s commonly shared between mates—and they’re hardly even one. 

Still, the inner desire caused by the heat didn’t want to stop. Eventually, he picked up the pace, thrusting his hips upwards in absolute desperation.

Never in his life, Lance experienced pleasure quite like this before, it’s exhilarating. So much that he simply could not hold back any longer, he let out a long moan with his back arched forward.

“Lance…” Shiro’s voice sounded so sexy beside his ear, feeling the stir in the pit of his belly, fuelling the desire further. Panting heavily while the leather seat squeaks under them, not that it mattered.

“We need to stop for a minute,” Shiro said again, but Lance ignored his words. 

So completely caught up in the heat of the moment that Shiro tackled him down.

Hair sprayed out, his wide eyes met with other’s intense gaze, that made his stomach stirred. An alpha stare is not something to be taken lightly.

Lance looked down at his erection stood proudly. “I’m sorry for staining your pants,”

“Trust me, that’s the least of my worries now.” Shiro expressed his annoyance.

_ He's mad _ . Lance felt that down in his core. His neck vein pulsating, nostrils flaring, his sights remained focused on him.

“I was trying not to lose myself, but you’re making it difficult,” Shiro growled.

Lance bites his lip nervously, “I—”

Shiro brought his head down against Lance’s neck and smelled him. Lance remained still.

“You’re the most difficult omega I’ve ever met,” he muttered almost to himself, the tip of his nose brushed against Lance’s cheek. Before he surprised him with a kiss on his lips.

A seemingly, innocent light peck sent sparks flying, leaving tingles on its wake. Lance knew right away that he couldn't let him go.

Hooking his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, his teeth teasing between the lips, tugging it. Lance playfully squinted his eyes, Shiro wasn’t impressed.

Dragging him closer, mouth pressed hard. He didn’t hesitate but to casually slip his tongue right past Shiro’s lips.

The sense of greed took over to the extent that he simply can’t deny, as the fiery passion grew from within.  _ More, more.  _ The words in his mind repeated over.

Lance moaned again, as if it brought life into his entire being, that he’s so desperately craved.

Eventually, Shiro found the strength in him to withdraw his lips away from Lance, breaking the trance. However, seeing the deniable colour on Shiro’s cheeks and the hesitation written in his eyes brought some form of pride.

A quick sniff was all it takes to know what Shiro was feeling right now. His alpha arousal was off the charts, warm and inviting that led to the absolute need to give in—to have a taste.

Giving another lick on his neck again and letting his teeth lightly scrape the skin. The desire to give a nibble, which he did. Is he doing this right? Do omegas tease alphas like this? Lance wouldn’t know considering he didn’t learn anything about foreplay whatsoever.

“Are you intentionally trying to make me lose myself?” Shiro questioned, breaking the silence.

It’s already too late, Lance was more than worked up at this point to stop. His body just craved to be pleasured and the desperate ache for release.

With his heat continued to stir, there’s no stopping it. Not unless…

The look on Shiro’s face, he realised that the alpha shared the same sentiment.

“I don’t want to do this, not when you’re having your first heat,” he added again.

He licked his lips—which Shiro stared silently. “But what if I want you to?” he said.

“Lance…” the other sighed.

“I mean it. I’m saying this not because of my heat but, I genuinely do want this.”

A pause that grew for seconds too long, anxiously waiting for an answer. Shiro let his fingers trace his smooth skin on his shoulder. 

“Okay.”

* * *

Lance squirmed, a strangled gasp caught in his throat. He’d never thought to have an alpha’s mouth in between his thighs.

Arching his neck, hands struggled to grip on the leather seats. His thighs trembled from the sheer intensity of Shiro’s expert mouth.

Not even questioning just how he got the skills to a mindblowing blowjob and simply accept it.

Indeed, his body simply relished the feeling, hearing his rapid heart beating through his ears.

Each time Shiro takes a swipe, sends a lightning jolt coursing through. For a moment there, he’d forgotten how to breathe. It’s just too good. A part of him was afraid that if he were to glance down at the sight before him, he’ll be done for.

“Enjoying yourself?” Shiro asked.

And he did just that, his heart almost jumped right out of his chest.

Gazing up at him with half-lidded yet intense eyes, a smirk curled from the corner of his lip. Shiro looked rather pleased with himself, as one should be.

Laying there at the mercy of the alpha’s skills, he could barely breathe in his weakened state. This gave Shiro  _ the winning edge _ against him, by having his mouth engulfing Lance’s cock.

All riled up, with no intention of stopping until he came. He sucked, bobbed and swirled his tongue around the tip, sending Lance into a state of frenzy. Not even his hand over his mouth could prevent the obscene noises from escaping. 

Feeling like he’ll combust, like a ticking time bomb. His belly twisted when his cock hit the back of Shiro’s throat.

Unable to hold back any longer, he unexpectedly came.

It was simply too much for him to bear. The climax made him lose his awareness, completely delirious as the room began to spin.

His body trembled from the aftershock, Lance could hardly speak. Despite that, the burn from his heat soon emerged again. The need for more.

Shiro was well-aware of the fact, by lifting Lance’s thighs and his face pressed between Lance’s ass, smelling him and giving a quick lick in between.

They locked eyes, “You need to turn around.” Lips murmured against his skin.

Lance propped himself on his knees, his naked ass on full display before the alpha as small drops of cum dripped on the leather seat.

Silently looked over his shoulder, Shiro stood tall over him. His body throbbed in anticipation and upon feeling Shiro’s finger brushing against his entrance caused him to tense up.

Though, he was reassured. Shiro’s warm chest pressing against his back, pampering with light kisses against his skin.

The tip of his cock probed against his entrance while he lapped his skin. All Lance could do was bite his lip and not make a sound.

Having to feel his shaft rubbing against his walls, ignited a deep groan.

“I barely started,” Shiro spoke.

“Well, I didn’t ask you to stop either.” He responded, which resulted in a chuckle. Shiro drew his hips back, almost entirely before bringing his hips back against Lance.

And it goes on repeat, with every slow and steady stroke triggered every nerve in his body, the feeling of euphoria.

Fingers playing with the zipper, sliding down his back with ease, the basque comes loose. Hanging around his abdomen, Shiro proceeded to flick his nipples, which grew erect from the brief touch, enough for Lance to whine out.

His fingers left his chest, leaving a bare sensation. Shiro rested his hand on his shoulder for support and continued with his thrusts.

And it got easy from there, Lance opening up to him with ease, fully embracing Shiro’s cock rubbing inside him. 

Never he’d imagine just how good it felt to be having sex with the heat. The word  _ intense  _ was overrated, to begin with. It was spine-tingling, toes curling, hand clutching, simply out of this world pure goodness that beats any vanilla sex.

Every inch of his body, Lance felt it. The heat adds the fire to this pleasure fuelled flame. 

His throat burned, barely recognizing his voice that escaped from his lips. His moans echoed, bouncing off the walls of the room, along with their mixed scents engulfing the space.

The constant slapping left a stinging sensation on his delicate skin, listening to Shiro’s alpha grunts with no intention of slowing down. Lance’s body grew tight once more, leaking profusely from his cock.

His body climbing closer to the edge once again, basically surrendered himself to this time, a mindblowing orgasm. His head hangs low, accepting what’s about to come.

Continuously building up, his body felt lighter, floating. His lips clamped shut, voice muffled and the climax rocked through him. 

Lance couldn’t breathe, his body shook all over, coming in waves yet he embraced it dulling the heat. Behind him, Shiro let out a sexy groan, body stilled, lips pressed firmly against Lance’s neck, teeth lightly scraping on his skin.

The sensation was numbing—in a good way, of course. 

If heat sex truly felt this good, Lance was more than willing to go for another round.

Wiggling his hips weakly as Shiro slowly drew himself out only for the cum to leak and dribble down from Lance’s puckering hole.

He lost the strength on both legs, Lance slumped against the couch, completely exhausted.

His cheek against the seat, thighs still spread apart. Lance had no intention of moving like time hardly existed.

Amazingly, his body did not give up from their intercourse. Omega’s anatomy does have its perks.

A sigh escaped from his lips, his eyes shut. It’s finally over. At least now, he could allow himself to rest.

Body drenched in sweat, the room was engulfed with their sex and scent, and it would linger for a while.

“Pretty sure I’m going to be fired after this,” Lance mumbled.

“Care to elaborate?” Shiro asked curiously.

“Any sort of sexual activity is prohibited here. Having sex with a customer is most likely the No.1 rule.” He sighed again. “Given the circumstances, I think I should quit before things get ugly.” Such a shame considering he liked working here.

“But it’s not your fault that your first heat came unexpectedly. Surely, there’s something I can do.” Shiro stated.

“I appreciate the kind gesture. But I shouldn’t raise any conflict.”

“No, I mean I can actually do something about it.”

Lance gave a confused look.

“You see, the thing is…” he trailed, looking rather hesitant. “I own this club.”

A brief pause. Lance let the words settle in his mind. Once it registered to him, he laughed.

The kind of laugh that was uncontrollable that got him all curled up and shaking, unable to breathe.

“That’s funny,” he breathed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Shiro raised his hand to his mouth to conceal his smile—to fight back laughter from escaping, clearly amused by his reaction. “I’m afraid I’m not joking.”

Lance stared back, “That means, the other day when you stood outside…”

“I happen to be nearby, so I decided why not check-in until you showed up by the door.”

He quickly recalled their conversation and slowly it started making sense from there. It would also explain how Shiro knew the way to the private rooms. No customers knew about it unless being led to.  _ Haven’t been to a strip club, my ass. _

“I’m not sure if I should be glad or be horrified right now. I just have sex with my boss.”

“You enjoyed it,” Shiro remarked playfully.

Lance tried not to blush. “This is serious!”

He gave a light chuckle and stood up to dress himself. “If you’re that concern, I’ll be outside to discuss this through right now.”

However, Lance was quick to grab his hand, that way he would not leave. “No!” He exclaimed. “I mean... before you do, could you maybe stay for awhile?”

From the heat and being thoroughly fucked, he’s not thinking straight.

“Sure, if you insist.”

They sat together, Shiro wrapped his arm around Lance. 

“How long are we going to be here for?” Shiro asked.

“Until I can feel my legs back again.” What other better way to describe that he just had mind-blowing sex.

Shiro starts nuzzling his neck again. “Your heat has subsided.”

He proceeded to kiss his skin lightly, nuzzling him. Lance felt his heart begin to pick up again.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Alpha aftercare,” Shiro murmured.

His skin fluttered, the strain in his muscles eased. Lance had to resist himself not to moan. 

As Shiro's arms wrapped around his waist, he realizes that he could get used to this sort of aftercare.


End file.
